


Giving Life

by WanderingSpiritCC



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, SO FLUFFY, Unplanned Pregnancy, non-graphic depiction of birth, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSpiritCC/pseuds/WanderingSpiritCC
Summary: And something clicked in Neil's mind.Andrew did want this, somewhere in him he wanted a reason to be alive, to have a purpose, and this was it. Why had it taken Neil so long to figure out? Why else would Andrew put up with any of this? The constant stares, constant back pain, and a tiny bladder. No more drinking or smoking.At some point he had wandered away from Neil. Even now Andrew wasn't smiling, but there was no venom in his eyes. He was just methodically looking through clothes for tiny humans.Damn, there were going to be tiny humans, part Andrew and part Neil. Andrew had chosen this.***Mpreg fic where its Andrew's turn.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Giving Life

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, it has been more than six years since I wrote a fanfiction.   
> This stems from my recent obsession with AFTG and my long-standing obsession with mpreg. Also, I read all the mpreg I could find and none of them made Andrew pregnant so here we are. Honestly, Andrew is the mom friend so therefore I must also make him a literal mom.   
> Also, thanks to my friends Abi and Liz, for the editing and validation.

There was definitely something different that morning. The breeze came through the barely open window as usual. Their bodies perhaps closer than usual, but that was to be expected. Neil's face buried in his neck. Sheets uncomfortably wrapped around their bodies.

An intangible feeling, undefinable, filled Andrew, he could feel it radiating from his chest, almost too large to contain. It was too much, too nice a thought to consider and despite everything it was still too much so Andrew shut it down. Closed his eyes. He slipped back to sleep.

Weeks passed, nearly a month before he thought of that morning. Once again, he had been asleep, but unlike the peace that morning, Andrew was up as soon as he reached consciousness. Feet raced to the bathroom. Thank God Neil was in his own bed that morning, nothing to hold Andrew up.

When Andrew reached the table for breakfast the nausea had mostly faded. The smell of coffee was almost overwhelming, he chose not to drink any. Even just a pop tart was almost too much. 

The Nausea was completely gone by noon. He was just being paranoid.

However, the next morning was a repeat visit to the porcelain god, as was the following morning.

As he crouched over the toilet seat his mind returned to that morning from a month ago. “Fuck.”

That day, after practice, found Andrew pulling into a Walgreen parking lot. The other monsters told to stay in the car as Andrew went in by himself.

The tests were easy enough to find so he bought three. Overkill perhaps, but he was going to be damn sure. This was too big for doubt.

Upon his return to the car, Andrew kept the sack containing his purchase with him, opting out of letting it anywhere near the others. This was his for now.

If Andrew was in the bathroom when Neil left for his morning run, and still in there when he returned, Neil kept it to himself. Andrew's business was his own until Andrew chose otherwise. And if Andrew was on the phone, scheduling something, when Neil got out of the shower, he didn't stick his nose in that either. Ditto, with the cigarettes disappearing.

Class was over for the day for Neil and Andrew, but the others were still in class, and with the quite provided, they both sat, reading on the couch. Neil was just settling in, mug of tea in hand, when Andrew got up from the couch. He was gone a moment, disappeared into the bedroom to return with something oblong and mostly white. This item, he proceeded to drop into Neil's mug of tea.

“Oh God, Andrew!” Tea spilled over the rim all over Neil's hands.

Andrew neglected to provide a response to the exclamation, simply sinking into the couch next to him. Thighs pressed together. Andrew clasped his hands and stared blankly ahead lips pressed into a flat line, eyes avoiding looking at Neil.

With careful hands Neil pulled a pregnancy test from his tea. A plus symbol on the display. His fingers started kind of going numb.

“Andrew?” Neil's voice went kind of funny then, hoarse and scratchy.

“It's a pregnancy test.”

“.... Did you pee on this?”

Andrew smirked momentarily before it slid off his face. “Yes.”

“Are you pregnant?” It felt to Neil like the earth was shifting below him.

“That is generally what a positive pregnancy test means.”

There was silence. Andrew finally looked a Neil then.

“I have an appointment tomorrow will you go with me?” Their mutual disdain for those sterile white walls went unspoken.

What else could Neil say, but, “Yes.”

***

They were all on the couches of the locker room, the whole team there preparing for some speech or other of Wymark's. The actual season was set to start in the following week, and everyone was finally together again. Nicky was an obvious exception, having graduated and moved to Germany. (Except for Nicky who had since graduated and moved to Germany)

“Okay all, this season we are not going to kill each other.” A pointed look was shot Andrew's way, but almost as soon as the man had opened his mouth Andrew had spaced out. This was boring, and honestly, being the dramatic bitch he was, he was here for but one reason.

Wymark's speech continued for several minutes before winding down. “Anything anyone needs to say before we get to practice?”

As he said this his gaze turned on Andrew again. Andrew vaguely wondered if he must have been making some kind of expression or perhaps it was his docility up until now that was suspicious.

“Yeah, coach.” Andrew stood from the cramped couch shared by the monsters, “I'm going to have to bow out this season.”

Wymark's reply was an exhausted deadpan, “and why would that be?”

“I'm pregnant.” The silence that followed his statement seemed to echo off the cement walls, making the words louder than they might have been. Wymark glanced at the ceiling, exasperated.

“Bee has my doctors not and if you don't like it, you can take that up with Neil.”

The face Neil pulled was worth it and having said his piece, Andrew turned and left.

With a sigh, Wymark called after him, “We are going to have to talk about your contract.”

The only acknowledgment he got was a hand wave before Andrew was gone.

***

It was far too early to be awake, but they both were. It was still dark and cool; the only sound having been water running in the bathroom while Andrew was in there. The light clicked off and with carpet muffled footsteps Andrew returned, breath smelling of mint mouth wash.

Their bodies slid back together, facing each other, embracing under the covers. Perhaps it was the early hour, or just another example of Neil's ongoing stupidity, but he asked, “Can you tell?”

“Can I tell what, junkie?” Andrew mumbled back; face already half-buried in a pillow.

There was a pause as Neil tried to properly combine words. “Are you showing?”

“Yeah.” There was no delay or hesitation.

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

Despite the answer Andrew did grab Neil's hand, pulling it below the blankets and up under his shirt to then rest on his lower abdomen. It took only a small bit of probing, feeling how the hard lines of Andrew's stomach were softening and there, between his hip bones, was the slightest rise of skin. Neil barely registered Andrew’s shiver at the touch, attention consumed by the new discovery.

Neil shimmed down the bed a bit, hand still resting on the developing bump.

“Can I kiss you here.”

“Yes, but stop pushing your luck.”

Andrew rolled onto his back.

Neil felt giddy, he couldn't help it, he was long supposed to be dead, but here Andrew continued to give him life. Neil slid under the covers, pushing fabric aside. With just the faintest brush of lips he kissed the bump. Once he had, Andrew had an arm across Neil's shoulders pulling him into a position where the back of his head was against Andrew's chest. Neil let him.

“I never thought I'd live this long.”

Andrew hummed in response and Neil could feel it vibrate through his chest.

“After this, will you play Exy again?” He didn't know why this question suddenly felt so vital.

“That's your dream, not mine.”

“What is your dream, Andrew?”

Maybe Neil asked because the future was suddenly broadening, doors opening and closing in combinations neither had thought possible.

“For you to shut up,” Andrew paused and Neil though he might not say anything more before a whispered confession, “I already have more than I considered possible.” 

Neil wondered how such a stoic asshole could get his heart to feel like it did then.

“Are you going to finish school?”

“Yes, and there's still the contract.”

Neil hadn't realized how much he missed playing with Andrew until he confirmed they would play Exy again.

“We should probably get an apartment.”

Andrew grunted a response of some kind, but from the way his breathing had evening out, he was probably halfway back to sleep.

***

What Andrew had been intending was to watch Neil and Kevin's additional practice after practice and to give the morons a ride home.

Instead, Kevin had to go and ask, “Why are you keeping that it? It's just a hindrance.” This statement was accompanied by an obvious glance down to Andrew's stomach. Seriously, there was nothing to see there yet. Andrew would have rolled his eyes if anger hadn't already taken control.

Everyone was still milling around, preparing to return to the dorm, but at those words they all stopped dead to view whatever was about to go down. It was probably something everyone else had thought, but no one had the lack of self-preservation to ask. All felt the curiosity rise along with the fear for Kevin's life. This too served to further aggravate Andrew.

Sure enough, Andrew was suddenly in Kevin's personal space, arm to throat, crushing.

Unknown to anyone though, Andrew felt the oddest feeling building up behind his eyes. Pressure and a deep gross sticky feeling. Almost as soon as he had the asshole pinned to the wall, Andrew was crying. Hot tears overflowing from his eyes.

Fucking hormones.

“Don't talk about things you know nothing about.”

Andrew dropped his arm from Kevin and stomped out, grabbing Neil by the wrist and pulling him with. Everyone else just watched, slack-jawed and shocked. Although they recovered quickly and even as he left Neil could make out the sound of several team members chewing Kevin out.

The drive to the dorm was silent as anger radiated from the blond, tears still dripping down his chin. They didn't even make it to their floor before Andrew pushed Neil into the wall of the stairwell. Within a breath Andrew had his arms warped around the taller ginger, face buried in his neck. Neil did not resist.

“'Drew?”

“No child should feel like a problem, a burden,” Andrew whispered, with a voice so small it sent another pang to Neil’s heart.

Neil brought his hands up to return the hug.

“Don't.”

They both stood together in the stairwell until Andrew could collect himself, and the subject was never brought up again.

***

The hospital had that deeply unpleasant rubber and cleaning supplies smell that, while neither Andrew nor Neil were much familiar with, still recalled each man’s own set of unpleasant memories. 

They sat in a waiting room with a number of women, all at various stages of their own pregnancies. If Andrew felt out of place his face didn't show it, he just sat back in his chair arms crossed. Some of the women eyed him weirdly, if the bump wasn't already easily visible under clothes, there probably would have been much speculation about the two intimidating males.

The looks combined with the number of small children, was starting to send threads of panic through Neil.

It was then that a nurse came to take them to the back. She chatted happily, she recognized them, was apparently an Exy fan, was glad to see more men willing to have children. She rambled about the statistics, that it was about a 1 in 100 chance. She did not seem perturbed by the two men's silence, just kept on happily chatting, directing Andrew onto the bed and to pull up his shirt.

Neil concluded that the talkativeness was a nervous tick triggered by Andrews glare. When Andrew gave her a strikingly dark look as she put the gel across his stomach, she started speaking even quicker, rattling of the reason for the gel and all equipment.

Other than the look he gave the nurse Andrew's face was devoid of his feelings, though he did reach out his hand towards Neil. From the chair next to the bed, Neil grasped the proffered hand.

“You ready to see?” she chirped, as if the two men before her weren't the last two people who should be here getting an ultrasound.

“Yes.” Neither was sure who spoke.

The monitor she had been viewing was turned to them, the nurse still moving the wand across Andrew's stomach.

Two blobs, jellybean in shapes floated on the screen.

“Twins!” The nurse said. “And from the look of things, girls.”

Andrew groaned, head falling back against the bed. The tension in the room finally broke then. Neil's hand squeezed his just a bit.

“They're beautiful 'drew.”

“Of course they are dumbass. You better not cry.”

Neil huffed a laugh. “Let's just be glad Nicky's in Germany now.”

“Oh God, I still haven't told him.”

It was Neil's turn to groan at that, “I'm going to have to tell him, aren't I?”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the appoint went by in a blur, Neil spending it staring at the picture he had been given of the ultrasound.

***

Silence hung over the room like a veil. Bee sat behind her desk allowing it to continue as the two brothers glared at each other. They sat opposite each other with arms crossed. Occasionally, she would glance at the clock.

With a sigh she announced, “We have been sitting here for 45 minutes and I get paid regardless of if you talk, but you have 5 more minutes and Andrew, you said you had something you needed to share.”

Andrew gave her a murderous look, although it softened when he met her eyes.

It was only then that he turned to the one who used to be his mirror, “I'm pregnant,”

“I know that.” Aaron cut in.

Andrew rolled gave him a flat stare and continued, “With twins.”

“Oh,” was the only audible response, but Bee could see Aaron's reaction in every bit of his body. His shoulders drooped before he leaned forward with elbows on knees as he covered his face with his hands.

“Thought you'd like to know first.”

Aaron nodded. “Thanks,” he said in the watery voice of someone about to cry.

Despite that Andrew continued, “I don't want them to be like us. And I want you in their life if you want to be.”

“Yeah, I do.” Aaron's face might have been covered, but his voice gave him away. Neither Bee nor Andrew acknowledged it though.

“Thank you, Bee.” Andrew intoned as he got up and left her office.

That session was the nail in the coffin confirming how Andrews day was going. He was having a shitty day and it was continually getting shitter. His favorite pants had not buttoned this morning and he had reached a fuck-it moment and wore them anyway when he realized he was late for class. A stupid fucking class he was out of allowed absences. A class without Neil on top of it and this increased attachment to Neil was a unique kind of hell. Damn boy was too pretty for his own damn good.

Peak shittiness was achieved when he returned to Neil mid-way through a panic attack. These had been dissipating over the last year after all the drama of his first year with the foxes, but Andrew could tell one had started to build up that day at the hospital.

Neil had braced himself between the wall and the bed, where they met at a 90degree turn. His knees were pulled up to his chest, head resting atop them. He was vaguely shaking. As always, he was silent as the dead, but his breaths came in shallow sips of air and the room smelled of sweat.

The windows weren’t even open, and the room was dark. Andrew walked past the panicking boy, to push open the windows, letting the wind sweep out the overly warm air and stuffiness.

A slight amount of tension was released from Neil's shoulders, but not enough.

Andrew sank down to the floor beside Neil and sat in silence. Neil's hand eventually found his own and fingers slid together like a perfect puzzle. Silence stretched between them. 

“Will I be like my parents?” Neil's voice the kind of watery and that always infuriated Andrew.

It was almost as frustrating as the need to be closer.

“Neil, look at me.” Neil complied.

“Tell me to stop,” Andrew said as he stood again, only to force his way onto Neil's lap, pushing Neil's knees back to create a seat on Neil's hips.

His brain screamed about this being too much, to close, and it was right.

Andrews hands came up to Neil's face, cupped it between his two palms. Thumb pad brushing against the burn on Neil's face.

“That's not going to fucking happen.”

Neil's own hands came up to wrap around Andrew's wrists, watery blue meeting steely gold.

“Their mine, and nothing will ever happen to them, the least of which the stuff that happened to us and right now they are as safe as can be.” There was a pause before Andrew moved his right hand, letting Neil's left hand fall off before catching it. Neil's hand was then pulled down, slid under Andrews hoodie, and pressed flat against a gentle curve.

“They are ours and you won't let anything, anyone, touch them either.”

The panic was still in Neil's eyes, but it was fading.

“I love you 'drew.”

“Of course, you fucking do.”

Andrew tilted his head forward, foreheads met.

“Yes or No.”

“Yes.” Neil's voice calm enough that Andrew believed him. As their lips met, he began to think that this might be a truly good day.

***

As expected, Nicky was incredibly offended to hear of his cousin's pregnancy four whole months into it. The yelling had been loud enough Andrew heard it from the kitchen where he sat eating ice cream.

“How'd you find out? Twins, omg! Can I name one, no wait...I need an ultrasound picture! Oh, no I need a pic of Andrew. Is he showing?? With twins I bet he is, yes, I need pics!! I can't come out there for a while, but I will visit as soon as I can!” It sounded like Nicky moved away from the phone then, “Eric! We're going to be uncles! Neil and Andrew are having babies! Babies! Oh, I need to start planning!” The next bit was directed back at Neil,” Don't forget pics.” With a click their calls disconnected and that started a new game for Neil.

Dutifully, Neil compiled by send the ultrasound picture first.

That was followed a bit later by a blurry stealth shot. It was of Andrew standing sideways in front of a mirror, shirt hiked up, clearly study the slowly developing bump.

Shots like that one became common, always different mirrors, all stealthily taken. With the exception of one from about 6 months in. Andrew had noticed Neil, as evident from him flipping the camera off through the mirror.

There was another picture of Andrew sleeping on the couch two cats sleeping on him. One black and fluffy the other a sleek calico, one sleeping on Andrew's chest the other perched on top of the baby bump.

Following that one was a shitty selfie of Neil with Andrew sleeping curled up next to him.

One picture, taken by Renee, was of Andrew eating. He was sunk into the couch, feet propped against Neil's back as Neil sat on the floor. In the picture Andrew's stomach was supporting his plate.

More pictures from Renee started coming in. There was one of the lovebirds slow dancing in their PJs in their living room. Another of them sleeping on the couch, wrapped around each other. One of Andrew standing in front of the open fridge door, one hand supporting his back, the other resting on the bump. Other pictures had more foxes in them, some just of Andrew, all of them cheesy as fuck. It was probably a good thing Andrew was only aware of a few of them.

***

Now that Aaron and Nicky knew about the twins there would be no hiding the fact. That, coupled with some insistence from Allison that there be a gender reveal, resulted in Andrew arriving at the stadium after practice, a cake in hand.

The hot noon sun bore down on him. It was bad enough that this was happening at all, but every part of his pregnant body wanted to eat the damn cake himself. Go back to the dorm and take a nap. And yet, Andrew found himself entering the locker room.

The cake itself was stunningly decorated, swirls of pink and blue icing covered the thing. Andrew sort of hated it, but it's what the people (Allison and Renee) wanted.  
Without flourish or fanfare, he put the cake on the table and waited for the foxes to gather round. Once they were sufficiently focused, he handed the knife to Renee who cut the cake without delay. No colored sprinkles, nor M&Ms poured out. There were just two knives in the cake.

“What? The? Fuck? Andrew?” Allison asked. The team looked between each other awkwardly. Kevin, in particular, looked a little tense.

Renee, however, mysteriously understood. “Twins?”

Andrew just nodded.

“Oh congratulations!”

And somehow everyone seemed to forget what this was about in the first place because no asked about the gender after that. Or it might have been that the knives were handed back to Andrew, and really who was going to mess with that?

***

Neil would once again be lying if he said he wasn't starting to panic. Where the fuck was Andrew? Their dorm was empty and he'd just returned from a morning run. Everyone was still asleep.

With a slow spiral Neil began searching the school grounds around the dorm building. The chilly air now starting to prick at his skin as he was walking, not running. Brown grass and dead leaves crunched under his feet.

Thankfully the trees were bare, and Neil had looked up, because he would never have found the short blond otherwise. As soon as Neil spotted him Neil was under the tree looking up.

“What the fuck Andrew?”

Andrew ignored him in favor of climbing the tree even higher.

“You are five months pregnant, what are you doing?”

That got Neil a branch to the face, thrown by the tree climber.

Now, Andrew had his feet braced on a larger branch as he stretched up trying to reach something on the branch above his head. His hoodie was starting to ride up, smoothing skin coming into view. Neil's heart hammered against his ribs and actually started to hurt the moment it looked like Andrew might slip.

But it was merely Andrew adjusting to snatch something from the overhead branch. With all the casualness in the world, he dropped whatever he had grabbed down the front of his hoodie. After repeating the grabbing of something and depositing it down the hoodie. Braced one hand against the tree trunk and his other arm clamped against the bottom of the hoodie to prevent anything sliding through, Andrew began to make his way down.

He sat on the branch and carefully navigated back down to the lowest branch, and Neil was there to help him the rest of the way to the ground.

“What the fuck?”

Andrew had the audacity in the moment to ignore him in favor of producing two tiny kittens from his hoodie.

“Here you go ya damn drama king, we probably need to take them to the vet.”

Naturally, after a vet visit Neil could not leave them there and instead named them and brought them back with him. Andrew seemed unsurprising.

***

As the months went on, the two boys found themselves sharing a bed more and more often. It was like their gravitational pulls drew them closer and closer together. Most nights it was Neil crawling in with Andrew, whispering for permission, Andrew consenting. And secretly, he did want Neil there, even with the additional body heat. Perhaps it was the hormones, but also it could simply be what Andrew wanted anyway. Starting off with space between them, drifting closer over the hours.

Finding a comfortable position started to be more and more challenging as the months went on. Even if Andrew did find a comfortable position, that's when the kicking would start up, like the two girls were in a competition of some kind. However, they always quieted, when they heard Neil. It soon became expected that they would share a bed.

It took a while but eventually Andrew and Neil came to find a suitable way to sleep. Neil, face often pressed into Andrew's chest, their legs tangled together. Neil's hands against Andrew's stomach, drawing circles with his thumbs. Sometimes, Neil would breathe out quiet stories until the kicking stopped. Andrews own hands buried in red hair.

When they inevitably found the perfect apartment, they bought a king. It was to give them space, but they found they didn’t much use it.

Additionally, the apartment had large windows for cats. Kitchen to Andrews specifications. A sufficient number of locks for Neil. Lastly, and most importantly, a nursery next to the master.

***

For once the dorm was completely empty except for Neil and Andrew, all the other Foxes at practice, Neil banned due to a rolled ankle. They were reclining on the worn couch. Neil's chest serving as a backrest and his legs as armrests for Andrew, his own stomach serving to prop up his book. Light from the tv illuminating them, causing Andrew's hair to glow entrancingly. Neil couldn't help that his fingers ran through the fine threads. Andrew let him.

“What're you read?”

Andrew just hummed in response and turned the page.

“A pregnancy book?” The image on the next page looked distinctly like the cross-section of a pregnant woman.

Andrew hummed again and Neil dropped the conversation in favor of his tea. Or he would have, if Andrew hadn't winced and sat up slightly.

“Andrew?”

Already the book had fallen from its perch as Andrew pressed a hand into the side of his stomach. He was unresponsive for a moment, before asking, “Can you give me your hand?”

“Sur...” Before Neil could finish Andrew already had a hold on his wrist, causing Neil to release the handle of his tea.

“Here, keep talking,” Andrew instructed, pressing Neil's palm against the spot Andrew's hand had been the second before.

“What? Why? Oh,” he could feel it the slight press on his hand as a tiny foot or hand tapped against his own. “Is that? That's...You’re amazing.” Neil breathed out.

Andrew scoffed, but laid back against Neil, head to shoulder. Blond hair soft against Neil's neck. Andrew kept Neil's hand in place.

“Is that the first?”

“No, I've felt it for a while, just never so strong. I don't think you'd have been able to tell before.”

“Oh.”

The movement continued only for a short time, but the feeling was almost too much to contain.

“You’re amazing,” Neil whispered, tilting his head so his cheek rested on Andrew's head.

“You already said that.”

“It's true.”

Andrew released Neil's hand. “Okay, move, I need to piss, and you should probably clean up that tea.”

“Shit.”

***

Allison and Nicky had been planning a “surprise” baby shower for months. Pretty much since Nicky was informed of the pregnancy. Naturally, Andrew and Neil knew the whole time. Nicky was anything but subtle. On multiple occasions he mentioned Allison while talking to Neil, before backpedaling. Almost as soon as Andrew found about the baby shower, he began counter-planning.

So, on Thursday of his 28th week pregnant, not that Andrew was counting, Nicky announced he was finally able to come for a visit. Which meant Allison and Nicky's plan was about to come to fruition.

“Hey, can you and Andrew come over to the girl's dorm room? Nicky and the others are here. Well, Kevin's missing, but said he was on his way.” Renee's voice came over the phone, no inflection giving her away. Neil resisted rolling his eyes.

“Sure, Andrew is taking a nap, so it might be a second.”

“Oh, yeah, good luck with that.” The call ended.

Andrew was not taking a nap, he was truthfully sitting next to Neil, already beginning to look worn. His skin was paler than normal, and he was sagging against Neil.

“You text Kevin yet?” Concern laced his words.

“Yeah,” Andrew waved Neil's concern off, “Kevin will be there with the alcohol.” Silently they both were sort of grateful for the Exy obsessed man's guilt conscious.

Neil got up first, offered a hand to Andrew, though the blond batted it away with a vaguely irritated expression.

As expected, when they arrived the room was covered it party decor. Andrew was silently thankful the morning sickness had ended already, or he might have puked.  
In moments he was pulled over to the pile of presents, most clearly bought by Allison based on the size and quantity.

After some 10 minutes Kevin showed up with alcohol in tow, enough to get the entire room drunk twice over. Allison chewed him out about it being a baby shower, but that didn't delay Kevin's work. It took tolerating the party for another hour before all but Renee, Andrew, and Neil were smashed. However, Renee was preoccupied with an entirely different problem.

Allison was draped across her lap, deliriously happy, not that Renee seemed to mind as she winked at Neil and Andrew. Neil smiled in thanks as they slunk out the door to freedom.  
In silence they made their way to the roof and then found their usual spot. Instead of standing right on the edge, Andrew stood back a full foot.

“You still scared of heights?” Neil asked quietly.

“Yeah, but there are things that scare me all the time now.” The honesty in the statement almost took Neil's breath away. Andrew didn't even turn around to see his reaction, just awkwardly sunk down to sit with his legs dangling over the edge of the roof. Neil moved to sit next to him.

After a moment they gravitated together shoulders resting against each other. Andrew moved his hand into the space between them, palm up, inviting. Neil grasped the hand in his own.

“I love you,” Neil offered.

Andrew might have laughed. “I hate you.”

“92%.”

“110%”

Out of the corner of his eye, Neil watched Andrew move to put a hand on his swollen stomach.

“Because I got you pregnant?”

Andrew definitely laughed that time. “You are taking too much credit for this and no, it's because you're an idiot...and I don't hate this.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

They moved closer then, turning to face each other.

“Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

And they met in the middle. Andrew's hand reached up to tangle in Neil's hair, the other hand moving Neil's hands. One to his hip, the other to his ribs. In response Neil pulled him down so they were laying on the rooftop, legs dangling over open air.

A minute later Neil had moved from mouth to neck. Teeth scraping skin, lips soft against soft skin. Andrew's other hand on his back now.

“Your neck fetish is unattractive.”

“You never stop me.”

Andrew pulled Neil's head up to once again reach his lips. Quiet moaning unfortunately turned to a groan though.

“You okay?”

Andrew shook his head, “Cement is not comfortable, and I need to pee.”

It was Neil's turn to laugh, but when he offered his hand Andrew took it to pull himself up.

As for the party, everyone was passed out when they returned and they were able to drag the rest of the gifts to their dorm and put the embarrassing event behind them.

***

When Neil got back from practice it was a bit earlier than usual. He opened the door as quietly as he could, placing his bag on the couch as opposed to dropping it.

Andrew had started taking naps while he was away, so Neil was careful to make no sound as he entered. He would have waited out in the living room for Andrew if it weren't for the sound coming from the bedroom. It sounded like Andrew talking.

Neil padded carefully through the living room and approached the door, curiosity getting the best of him. Thankfully, the door was closed, and he was able to sit down to eavesdrop. Internally, he realized it was incredibly rude, but Andrew had violated his privacy plenty.

“Quit the acrobatics.” Were the first clear words he could make out. Who Andrew was talking to was clarified a moment later.

“Mom is trying to sleep. If you keep this up when you are out of me, you are so going to be Neil's problem. You can keep him up half the night.”

Neil felt like laughing, but also like his heart might stop.

It was quiet then for a moment.

“I hope you have his eyes. I hope you smile like him and that you're fucking stupid like him. And we'll teach you how to fight.”

Neil had to put a hand over his mouth then, to keep quiet.

“I want to hold you now.” There were several long seconds of silence, before.

“I know your dad is outside listening right now like a stalker.” With a louder voice Andrew called, “Come here you junkie.”

Neil did, quietly. Slipped into the room, closing the door again behind himself, cutting off all light.

“What gave me away.”

“You smell awful.”

Despite those words Andrew invited Neil into the bed with a soft tapping sound. Neil slipped between the sheets. They curled up together, Neil wrapping around Andrew, kissing his neck.

“'m trying to nap here,” Andrew groused.

“Can I?”

Andrew nodded his consent. He pulled a scarred hand over to rest on his stomach, allowing their fingers to lace together.

Within minutes all of them were asleep.

***

Renee had insisted they meet at a coffee shop. She had many reasons and methods to cajole them into going. However, she was pleasantly surprised when Andrew said yes as soon as she asked.

They ended up meeting at a cafe just off campus, Neil wearing something clearly picked by Andrew, Andrew wearing his now signature hoodie.

Nearly as soon as they entered Andrew slowly made his way to the bathrooms, leaving Neil and Renee to order. As they waited Renee asked what she'd been clearly planning to ask the whole time.

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Well I'm glad you’re honest for once. You know we all are willing to help?” Her eyes were earnest, tone honest.

Neil's doubt must have shown on his face because Renee rolled her eyes at him.

“It's true, Kaitlyn says Aaron won't say it, but he's excited to be an uncle.”

Their drinks came then so they moved to the table, one in the back with cushioned chairs, away from the windows. Renee wrapped both hands around her cup to hold it in front of her face. Neil took a sip from his own drink.

“Do you have an apartment?”

“Yes.”

“When do you move in?”

“We're moving now.”

She fixed him with a dead kind of stare, one that screamed, “why didn't you ask for help?”, but she didn't say anything.

Andrew returned then, sliding into a seat and grabbing his drink. Renee peeked at him over her drink.

“Do you have names picked out?”

Neil's mind went blank for a moment. Shit, he and Andrew had never discussed it. Such an obviously important thing too.

Except, Andrew was already talking. “Eve and Zoe.”

Neil couldn't help the surprised look he shot the blonde's way. Renee smiled at the exchange.

“Why those names, Andrew?”

“They mean life.”

“Do you like those names Neil?” Renee tilted her head at him when she asked, but Neil was still looking at Andrew.

“Yeah, those,” Neil cleared his throat,” those are great, 'drew.”

“What about middle names then?”

Both boys shook their heads then.

“Neil, what kind of names do you like?” Renee pressed.

Honestly, Neil had never spent much time considering names, his mom always chose their names. He still had them all memorized even then, hers as well. Then a thought came to him. She never chose flower names, likely because it was too soft, too sweet for her to consider. The hard lines of her heart would not permit them to be considered.

“Flower names I guess...”

With something to go on Renee began listing some.

Just two stuck out to Neil. Azalea, meaning take care of yourself for me and Zinnia meaning lasting affection.

It was Andrews turn to give Neil a look when he voiced his thoughts.

By this time, they had all finished their drinks, but they stayed in their seats as Renee grilled them further. Ensuring they were actually thinking ahead, reminding them that any of the Foxes would help should they need it.

***

It might be a little late, but better late than never right? Despite the numerous gifts from the baby shower they still needed several baby supplies. With that in mind Andrew and Neil had driven into the suburbs to go to a baby store. This kind of store for sure had a spot on the list of places Neil never thought he would spend time at.

Andrew pulled into a spot directly in front of the store. Neil tried to get out of the car and to the other side as quickly as he could to assist Andrew with getting out, but Andrew waved him off when Neil got there. After a moment of struggle Andrew was heading toward the store, walking slowly in an attempt to not waddle.

The outlet itself was decorated in pastel pinks and blues that made both of them cringe. The jingle as they entered the shop drew the attention of the employees, who all looked a moment too long for Neil's taste. He deeply hoped that was not recognition that flashed through the cashier's eyes.

Andrew waddled himself over to clothes as Neil snagged a basket. With all the ease of someone familiar with being watched Andrew started looking through the clothes. He pulled out miniature jeans, little hoodies and jackets, neutral-colored shirts, placing the ones that appealed to him in the basket. Neil obediently followed.

And something clicked in Neil's mind. 

Andrew did want this, somewhere in him he wanted a reason to be alive, to have a purpose, and this was it. Why had it taken Neil so long to figure out? Why else would Andrew put up with any of this? The constant stares, constant back pain, and a tiny bladder. No more drinking or smoking.

At some point he had wandered away from Neil. Even now Andrew wasn't smiling, but there was no venom in his eyes. He was just methodically looking through clothes for tiny humans.

Damn, there were going to be tiny humans, part Andrew and part Neil. Andrew had chosen this without hesitation.

It made Neil feel a weird ache in his chest. He had to shake it off before Andrew caught him making some stupid love-struck face. Andrew continued looking through clothes.

Neil only approached once he was sure the syrupy feeling had left his veins. By then Andrew had pulled out another outfit, a dress, the first he'd grabbed all trip.

“What's that 'Drew?”

Embroidered across the dress were the words, “Daddy's girl.”

Andrew was already grabbing another dress in a different style, but with the same words.

“I sure hope they're daddy's girls, with them only having dads.” Neil tried to tease.

“Hmm, no they'll be daddy's girls.” Andrew's eyes slid to meet Neil's and there was a slight emphasis on dad. However, Andrew walked off a second before Neil could fully process, leaving him to follow after with a confused, “What do you mean?”

Andrew partially turned, grabbing the front of Neil's shirt. “Yes or no.”

“Yes?”

“Be sure.”

“Yes.”

Andrew kissed him then, but only briefly.

“Then let's get out of here.”

Neil complied and they made their purchases quickly, avoiding the shop employee's eyes and not responding to their words.

***

Andrew, though he would not admit it to any of the Foxes, had started watching their games on tv. When they had asked if he wanted to go with them to games and watch from the locker room, he said no, due to his dignity, and his real disinterest. Now, nearing eight-month pregnant, he couldn't imagine the bus ride would be remotely comfortable, the thought alone made his back ache. However, a part of him just wanted to see Neil even if he couldn't be near him. That, coupled with it being Neil's turn to handle the media, had Andrew sitting on their couch, in their new apartment, under a blanket, two cats crowding him, watching a game.

The Foxes weren't doing bad, but it was clear that their defense suffered for lacking Andrew. This was something Kevin mentioned constantly, but carefully, not eager to repeat the first and only time he confronted Andrew about choosing pregnancy over the sport. Unfortunately, the Foxes lost by a point, and that should have been what the journalist asked about.

Either this guy was touched in the head or his supervisors were, because he had the gall to not ask about the game. Instead of saying to Neil, “So, how'd you get the scariest Exy player knocked-up?”

A shitty picture taken by some fool in the bushes appeared on screen in the lower right corner. It depicted a heavily pregnant Andrew walking the campus, an over-sized hoodie enveloping him, yet doing nothing to conceal the bump. Neil was in the picture too, walking beside Andrew. 

Personally, Andrew couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck.

The same could not be said for Neil. Neil's face went through several stages, confusion, shock, blank, then angry. Their teammates that had stood beside Neil to babysit him could do nothing as his tirade began.

“First off, that is rude, he is pregnant, which I understand may be a word outside of your vocabulary. Second, the same way anyone gets pregnant, do I need to explain it to you? I mean, it’s probably not your fault you failed 7th-grade health class, though I do feel bad for your wife, who you have clearly been failing. But I'm not here to give you a health lesson I'm here to play Exy so ask me about that. Third, our personal matters are none of your business no matter what you or your employers think so please, fuck right off.”

Wymark finally appeared to drag the ranting boy off and cameras were cut.

Andrew smirked.

***

Neil was just leaving the shower when he heard a thump, which was followed by a series of small items hitting the floor. Instantly he could feel his heart rate increase, a thousand thoughts for Andrew's safety raced through his mind.

“Andrew?” he rushed out of the bathroom, thankfully across from the kitchen. He was just wearing a towel due to the panic. An act that would have been unthinkable a year ago.

His panic was for not thought. Neil couldn't feel his knees the relief was so overwhelming, to find Andrew was in the kitchen. He had just dropped a cat bowl, cat food now all over the tile floor. Both cats twining around his legs, eating the fallen bits.

Andrew himself had stopped halfway through the act of crouching down to grab the bowl. He had one hand on the counter for balance and to take some of the weight and his other hand pressed hard into his back. Andrew had his teeth gritted, but was still able to hiss out a, “You guys are no help,” to the two cats.

“Andrew, I can get it.”

“So can I,” he growled, choosing to continue his painfully slow descent to the floor.

Although, at this point Neil was also halfway there anyway and picked up the bowl, before Andrew could reach it.”

“Asshole.”

“I know.”

Andrew scowled but allowed Neil to help him stand back up.

***

“Neil,” Wymark pulled him aside as the team came into the locker room during half time. The adrenaline from the game was still coursing through him so it took him a moment to realize the man was handing him a phone. “Andrew,” was all the older male said before walking away.

Neil accepted it, heading to the quietest corner he could find.

“'Drew?”

There was an inhalation of breath and nearly a full minute of silence.

“Andrew,” Neil repeated, urgency in his voice.

“Calm down. Just a contraction.” Came the calm, monotone reply.

Neil felt distinctly like his stomach just dropped out of his body.

“Where are you?”

“Like I said, calm down. I'm in labor at the hospital no thanks to you,” There was a pause, “And I want you here. Now hand the phone back to Wymark. And if Kevin throws a fit tell him he's a dead man.”

Wymark was less than pleased about the situation, but none the less helped Neil get out of the stadium and on the way back to Palmetto. Within the hour Neil was driving a rental, requested under Wymark's name. The drive itself was agonizingly long.

It was not until five hours later that he was finally able to enter the room. The delivery room where Andrew was. Andrew, for his part, wasn't mad, he just held out a hand for Neil to grab. The pain was evident across Andrew's face, sweat soaked his hair and the hospital gown. Neil was so focused on him he didn't see the doctors or nurses also in the room, simply racing to Andrew's side. A small part of his mind was grateful for the chair there because he was pretty sure his leg would have collapsed otherwise.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Neil babbled incoherently, griping Andrew's hand like a vice.

“Don't want to hear it.”

Andrews grip nearly crushed his hand as a contraction hit, air hissing out from clenched teeth.

After an eternity it passed, and Andrew spoke again. “You’re here for the best part.”

“I love you,” Neil breathed, scooting closer to the bed, as near as he could get.

Andrew just shot him a look, in too much pain to speak, as another contraction started.

It was only a short time after that that the piercing cries of a newborn filled the air. Within ten minutes a second set of lungs came screaming into the world.

Even after being cleaned up, the babies were red and weird looking, and oh so tiny. Both were placed in Andrew's arms by the nurse. Delirious from the exhaustion, Andrews stoicism slipped. A genuine smile unfurled across his lips.

“'Drew, they're so small.”

“I should think so being a month early.”

The next morning, the twins were looking decidedly more baby-like, but were as tiny and fragile looking as ever. When Andrew tried to hand Zoe to Neil he about cried.

“I did not do all that work for you to chicken out now you damn baby.”

“But what if I hurt her?”

“I'll castrate you.”

But Neil took her in his arms anyway, careful to do as the nurse directed.

“They have your eyes,” Andrew said, looking down at Eve who was in his own arms.

“And your hair.”

“I hope they don't have your attitude problem.”

“I hope they don't have your bad attitude.”

“Fuck you.”

“That's how we got here.”

"I hate you."

"I love you."


End file.
